


Happy Anniversary

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Sex, Tickle torture, Tickling, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Niall and Liam's Anniversary and Liam thinks that it would be a great time to make a special request as part of an Annivesary gift. Who knows? Maybe it will be a gift for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

Niall walked into the living room of the house he shared with his boyfriend Liam and smiled when he saw the object of his affection sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Whatcha doing?" Niall asked after he hopped over the couch and cuddled up next to Liam. 

"Nothing much babe. Just watching "21 Jump Street" Liam said as he slung an arm around Niall, pulling him close and kissing his forehead.

They both lay cuddled on the couch, Niall with his head on Liam's chest and Liam's arm wrapped around him.

After a few minutes of watching Niall stated "I don't know how you can watch this. It isn't even funny."

Liam looked down and in a tone that was borderline offended said "It is so. You just don't have a sense of humor."

"I do too. This movie just doesn't make me laugh that's all."

"Oh really?" Liam said. "Well, I bet I do know what would make you laugh."

Niall, not liking the sound of that, tried to get up from the couch, but Liam had already grabbed him, switching their positions and Niall found himself flat on his back with his arms being held above his head and Liam straddling him waist. He struggled futilely before glaring up (adorably Liam thought) at his boyfriend, who looked liked the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Little Niall wants to laugh, but didn't find the movie funny, so now I'm forced to find an alternative method" Liam stated as though it were such a laborious task. "Hmmm... What can I do?" He finished as he spider walked the fingers of his right hand up Niall's tummy and towards his armpits.

Niall tried to keep his face as passive as he could so he wouldn't give Liam the satisfaction of reacting to his teasing, but Liam could feel Niall flexing his arms and testing his grip to see if he could get away. Niall wasn't fooling him at all.

Liam continued spiderwalking his fingers passed Niall's armpits and to the edge of his t-shirt, with Niall thinking for a brief moment that he'd be spared.

No such luck.

Niall burst into laughter when Liam stuck his fingers inside the sleeve of his t-shirt to tickle his boyfriend's bare skin.

"You-hoho-hohohohoho bastard" Niall giggled out. Twisting and turning when Liam decided to alternate between armpits.

After a few minutes, Liam stopped.

"Have you found your sense of humor yet? Can we finish watching my movie?"

Niall was about to make a smart remark when he saw Liam's fingers working their way back to his armpit and he quickly agreed. 

Grinning, Liam sat back on the couch pulling Niall into his lap. 

"I hate you" Niall laughed.

"I know" Liam said as he kissed him. " I love you too"

****************************************The Next Day**************************************

Niall groaned into his pillow, snuggling deeper into it, not ready to get up. He was almost back in dreamland, when the smell of bacon and coffee permeated the air. He yawned and stretched before making his way downstairs. He grinned at the sight of his shirtless boyfriend cooking breakfast and making coffee. But the thing that really caught his eye was the huge bouquet of roses sitting in the middle of the kitchen table.

Liam turned around and smiled seeing his love.

"Happy Anniversary babe"

'He remembered' Niall thought. He beamed as he returned the sentiment.

"Happy Anniversary!" 

Liam handed Niall a cup of coffee before leading Niall over to the kitchen table for breakfast buffet of pancakes, sausage, bacon, beans on toast, biscuits and raspberry scones (Niall's favorite).

Liam couldn't help but smile at the pleasurable sounds Niall made as he tucked into his breakfast. They made short work of their food and Niall nearly snogged his face off after as a way of saying thank you.

"Come on Love" Liam managed as he pulled away only for Niall to attach his lips to Liam's neck, getting to work on a nice little love bite. "We've got plans today" he groaned.

"Yeah?" Niall said sneaking back up for more kisses.

"Yeah" Liam replied as he scooped a giggling Niall into his arms and carried him upstairs to their bedroom. "Now go take a shower" he said as he swatted Niall's backside. 

"Come take one with me.....come on it's our anniversary" Niall said, putting a little extra whine into his voice and looked at Liam with his big blue eyes.

"We'll never leave. We'll be late..." Liam tried to reason.

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" Niall asked pulling Liam in for a searing kiss. 

Liam slowly walked Niall backwards into the bathroom. They broke their kiss long enough to undress each other and step into the shower, where they took turns washing one other.

Liam turned Niall around and pulled him flush against him so that his back was to Liam and he was facing the spray of hot water. Kissing his neck, He ran his soapy hands down Niall's stomach, taking Niall's dick in his hand and began pumping slowly.

"I told you we'd be late" he whispered in Niall's ear. "You know I can't resist you."

Niall braced himself against Liam as he expertly worked his body. Liam teased him, running a single finger along the vein underneath his dick and fondling his balls. He would alternate between pumping slowly and and running his thumb over the head of Niall's dick. Niall whimpered as thick pearls of precum began leaking out 

"Please Liam---I--oh god" he nearly choked when Liam began pumping faster and faster. All thoughts of teasing forgotten. 

Niall came with a cry all over Liam's hand, knees going weak with Liam the only thing keeping him upright. After catching his breath, Niall turned around and gave Liam a quick kiss before sinking down to his knees.

"Ni, we don't have time. You don't have to---"

"Oh be quiet" Niall chastised before taking Liam into his mouth.

What ever else Liam was about to say quickly died on his lips as his mouth went slack. He braced himself with one hand and placed the other in Niall's hair.

First, Niall ran his tongue around the head before moving along the underside from the head to his balls, first with his tongue and then with teasing kisses. Niall ran his tongue all the way back up before running it along the slit.

"Fuck Ni---"

Niall took him into his mouth once again and bobbed his head up and down, while using his hand to slowly jack him off. Niall slowly took Liam inch by inch and managed to take all of him in until his lips were practically touching his balls. Niall moved his tongue and tried to keep his throat relaxed. He noticed that Liam's thighs were starting to tense and shake which was a sign that he was very close to the edge. Niall reach out and ran a single nail across his ballsac and that in combination with the sensations created by Niall's warm wet mouth were enough to send Liam tumbling over. Niall swallowed every last bit, before standing and wiping his mouth with a grin.

"This is the most relaxed I've ever seen you" Niall giggled.

After catching his breath and remembering his own name, Liam pulled Niall to him and the two kiss languidly under the shower spray until the hot water started to become lukewarm. 

Stepping out of the shower the two love birds toweled each other off between kisses and somehow managed to get dressed and make it out the door.

"Where are we going?" Niall asked as Liam drove them to who-knows-where.

"It's a surprise"

"No hint?" 

"No"

"How about another blow job?" Niall teased as his hand crept over into Liam's lap. 

"Niall. Stop that" Liam said as he grabbed Niall's wandering hand and placed it back in his own lap, Niall cackling the whole time.

After about an hours drive, they finally made it to their destination: Wembley Stadium.  
Niall looked at a banner that said Derby vs. Manchester United today 2:00pm.

"Liam!" he practically squealed excitedly "I can't believe we're going to watch the game!"

Turns out they did more than watch the game. Niall hadn't realized it at first, but they had gotten there a few hours before the game. They got a chance to not only watch the Derby team practice, but they were invited down onto the field and kicked the ball around with the team. Niall was even given a Derby jersey that had been autographed by the whole team. Niall couldn't stop grinning throughout the entire game. However that grew into a gigantic smile when during a break in the game the scoreboard lit up with the words "LIAM LOVES NIALL! HAPPY 3rd ANNIVERSARY!" and the camera zoomed in on them, because of course Liam would do something so romantically corny that would make Niall's heart beat ten times faster than it already was.

After the game, Liam and Niall hopped in the car and headed home with Niall excitedly talking about everything that Liam had done and how wonderful he was much to Liam's delight.

Once back home, Niall kissed his boyfriend once more and stated "Our day isn't over yet"

"No?"

"We have to get dressed."

"We are dressed" gesturing towards their jeans and t-shirts.

"No. I mean dressed up. I have a surprise too. Now come on let's go get ready."

After making there way upstairs, Niall reluctantly taking a shower by himself at Liam's insistence. The two got dressed in suits. Niall's a navy blue suit, blue and white striped shirt and green tie. Liam's was a traditional black suit, white shirt, black vest and matching black tie. Niall nearly jumped him right there, but managed to restrain himself.

"Babe, I'm not complaining or anything, but why'd you want me to wear this suit?" Liam asked.

"These are the suits that you and I wore three years ago on our first date. Now come on. I don't want to be late" he said grabbing Liam's hand and pulling him down the stairs as Liam beamed behind him.

"Who's car is this?" Liam asked as Niall pulled him toward an unfamiliar Rolls Royce.

"It's ours tonight. I hired a driver."

The two made light conversation in between kisses until they pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant named "Marco's", Liam's favorite.

"You made reservations? You're so sweet" Liam said as he followed Niall inside.

After checking for Niall's name, The maitre d led them to a room separate from the rest of the restaurant, where they could eat in privacy. 

Liam couldn't believe his eyes. The dimly lit red colored room was decorated with fine paintings and gold ornate trimmings and statues throughout the room. The table in the center of the room had a long white table cloth, two lit candles, and champagne on ice. Niall nearly laughed at the crinkly eyed smile Liam was giving him. 

"Thank you" 

"You're welcome love"

Their personal waiter approached them after they sat down and the two of them ordered a massive meal of gnocchi, lasagna, ziti, stuffed ravioli and spaghetti (with Liam blushing and giggling when Niall wanted them to eat the spaghetti like the two dogs in Lady & the Tramp). The giggling only increased after they began drinking their champagne.

Then came a dessert buffet of cannolis, tiramisu and chocolate covered strawberries. Liam and Niall spent the evening feeding each other desserts and sucking on one another's fingers.

After sorting the bill, the couple made their way back to their car.

"Did you have a nice time love?" 

"It was fantastic" Liam replied as he stole a kiss, Niall still tasting of champagne and strawberries.

Once in the car, they asked the driver to take them home, the two of them snogging and groping one another the entire way there.

************************************************************************************

Once home, the two continued their gift giving. Little things like a watch, clothing and sneakers for Liam and engraved golf clubs, a pint glass set with "Niall's Pub" written on them and sneakers.

The two began to undress when Liam spoke.

"Ni? There's another gift that I want to give you---well, actually it could be a gift for the both of us."

Niall's interest peaked, he sat on the bed next to Liam and curiously raised an eyebrow when Liam brought out his iPad.

Liam brings up a website, Niall's not sure which, but there's the image of a man lying down on what looked like a padded table and tied down spread eagle. 

"Li, we've watched porn before--"

"Not like this" Liam said as he pressed the image and a video started to play.

The man lying on a padded table in his boxers began tugging at his bonds. It was obvious that he wasn't going anywhere. Then another man walked into the frame and after exchanging a few words, the second man reached out and actually began tickling the ribs of the bound man in front of him. The man being tickled had the hugest reaction as loud laughter and pleas poured from his lips, but his captor showed him no mercy and literally tickled him from head to toe. Niall squirmed as he watched this, being extremely ticklish himself, but couldn't force himself to look away. Soon enough the video ended with the man on the table panting, giggling and covered in sweat. 

Niall looked at Liam and couldn't help but notice the pinkish hue on his cheeks.

"Well---I was online one day and you know I'm always looking up different things---well, I decided to look up the word tickling and the search led me to all these different sites about it. There's an entire world out there of discussions, photos and videos like the ones we just watched. Some have guys tickling guys, girls tickling girls, and members of the opposite sex tickling each other too----uh, I was thinking maybe we could try it? I could tie you up and tickle you for a while---" Liam trailed off.

Niall contemplated the request for a moment. He wasn't adverse to the idea of being tied up. It wouldn't be the first time Liam wanted to get kinky and have his way with him, but tickling was another story. Liam would often tickle him, even held him down a time or two, but there had never been prolonged tickling while Niall was tied up. He was extremely ticklish, probably even more so than the man in the video they just watched, but he also knew that he was safe with Liam. His love would never hurt him or even force him to do something he didn't want to. It might have been the champagne talking or the high he was feeling from being in love, but either way, Niall agreed.

"Okay. We can try it."

Liam's face lit up like a little boy on Christmas.

"Really?"

Niall nodded. 

"Thanks babe" Liam said as he kissed him and went to get the restraints. Leaving a smiling Niall to shake his head about what he had just agreed to.

****************************************************************************************

Soon enough Niall found himself nude and tightly bound to their four poster bed with a pillow underneath his bum.

"You okay? Are you sure about this?"

"I'm fine and yes for the hundredth time I'm sure Li. I trust you."

"Well I hope you'll still trust me after I've turned you into a giggling mess."

Liam couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was concerned about how Niall might react to his request, but he should have known better. Niall was always up for trying new things and had never once shamed Liam about anything he wanted to try.

Liam stood at the end of the bed and reached out to tickle Niall's left foot. Niall giggled and shook, but couldn't get away. Liam then climbed up onto the bed and straddled his lovely captive.

"Remember the rules? You have to see how long you can take the tickling. I'm not going to ask you, so you have to let me know. All you have to say is "I give up" Okay?"

"Okay."

Liam reached out and tried a few test tickles first. Teasing tickles behind his ears, along his neck, shoulders and the undersides of his arms. Niall's giggles were music to his ears.

He then dragged his fingers down his chest, stopping at his ribs. There were other more ticklish spots on his body, but Liam wanted to warm Niall up before diving right in.

Liam at first poked and prodded the ribs before he started to tickle-massage them. Niall surprised Liam by laughing harder than he usually did when his ribs were tickled. During his exploration of the tickling world, he'd read that some people feel more ticklish when they're completely helpless and can't fight back.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam continued to tickle his way down Niall's body and stopped at his tummy. He alternated between scratching at and pinching his sides to digging in to his stomach (just enough to tickle not to hurt).

"EEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEHEHEHEHE" Niall's laughter changed in pitch. Liam was pretty sure it went up another octave when he stuck his finger in Niall's navel and moved it around.

"HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEEEEEEEHEHEHEHAHAHA"

Liam stopped the tickling and gave Niall a moment to catch his breath. He wanted Niall to fully appreciate the spot he was about to tickle next.

Liam placed his thumbs on Niall's hips while his fingers settled against his back. He smiled as he pressed into his hips and heard the almost inhuman noise come flying out of Niall's mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA"

While his thumbs were pressing into Niall's hips, Liam's fingers were scratching at his lower back. This seemed to be affecting Niall too.

"LIIIIHIIIIIIAM--Bahahahahahck, oh my god----HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam continued the torture until Niall fell silent. He then repositioned himself between Niall's legs and looked up at his panting red faced boyfriend.

Before beginning the next round, Liam simply traced patterns on Niall's thighs, causing him to jump and shiver. His inner thighs seemed to be more sensitive and he concentrated his teasing there. Niall giggled and sighed.

Liam then started to move his teasing tickles lower until he reached Niall's knees, which earned him a shriek when he came a little too close to the undersides. Liam grinned and began switching back and forth between lightly tickling the tops of the knees and making crab claws and squeezing.

Niall bucked as much as he could, but the restraints wouldn't give. He also knew that this wasn't the worst of it. That Liam was just waiting for the right moment to pounce.

And he did.

Liam ran his fingers underneath Niall's knees and began scrabbling his fingers as fast as he could. Niall half expected this change, but still couldn't control his reactions. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH"

Liam would occasionally slow his tickles and be rewarded with hearing Niall moan, but there would be plenty of time to make him moan later, so he would almost immediately go back to tickling his knees as much as he could.

Liam used Niall's silent laughter as a guide and stopped his tickling. He once again lightly traced along his calves, ankles and to the tops of his bound feet. Liam moved down to the floor and onto his knees, near Niall's left foot.

Liam reached out and using two fingers, scratched at Niall's arch. The reaction was immediate. Niall shook in his bonds and he again began laughing, which increased when Liam brought all his fingers into play.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA FUCKING CHRIST AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Liam laughed out loud at his boyfriend's reactions. He continued his tickle attack, moving from the arches, to the toes, heel and finally the ball of his foot, which got a major reaction. Which of course led to Liam spending more time in that particular spot than anywhere else.

"FUCK FUCK---BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LIIIIIAAAAAAM HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOAHAHAHAHAH NOT THERE HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA PLEAEE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOLY HAHAHAHAHAHAHA "

Overwhelmed by ticklish laughter, Niall was soon feeling another sensation when Liam's warm mouth enclosed around his big toe and began sucking. 

"OH MY----HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH--FUCKING---AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHAHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHA"

Niall squealed when Liam began swirling his tongue around and nibbling on each of toes. Moaning and laughing as he was still continuously tickled. The tickling drove him crazy, but it also felt really good. He was so mixed up he didn't know how to react.

After a while, Liam moved over to Niall's right foot and lavished it with the same attention with emphasis on tickling.

"LIAM----I SWEAR---HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHANAONONONONONONONNONOHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEE EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHFUHUHUHUHUHUHUCK HAHAHAHAHA"

Still tickling and sucking the toes of Niall's right foot, Liam reach out and tickled The other foot again. 

Niall's body stretched upwards and as tightly as a bow string. He'd never had his toes sucked before. He had know idea it would tickle this badly. And the toe nibbling really made him frantic.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam continued on as though his boyfriend weren't laughing hysterically. Actually, it only fueled Liam's desire to tickle him more just so he could continue hearing the incredible laughter.

Liam, wanting to see what else his tongue could do to Niall, began to lick long stripes up and down the sole of his foot, while his fingers tickled underneath and between his toes. Encouraged by Niall's reactions, Liam also began swirling his tongue around in tight little circles, kissing and nibbling along the soles of his feet.

"OOOOOOOHHHHGOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHODYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEHAHAHAHA"

Eventually, and after alternating between both feet several times, Liam finally gave Niall a break. Niall lay there laughing, his sweat soaked hair matted to his forehead. His reddened soles (that matched his face) tingling and his toes curled. Seeing Niall in this state excited Liam to no end. He'd been thinking about this for a while and now his fantasy had come true. 

As Niall continued to catch his breath, Liam slowly tickled from his ankles, back to his knees. 

"No!" Niall squeaked before dissolving into laughter again. 

Liam cackled right along with him as he furiously scratched at the tender skin underneath Niall's knees, the backs of and inner thighs. Watching in delight as Niall laughed and strained against his bondage, Liam decided that it was time to move back up again to another tickle target.

Niall felt Liam's fingers crawling back up to his hips and whimpered because he knew what was coming. He didn't have to wait long before he felt Liam's thumbs pressing into his hips once again, what he didn't expect was for Liam to find yet another ticklish spot. 

Liam had been happily tickling Niall's hips when his fingers slipped and accidentally grazed the crease where Niall's crotch meets his thigh.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FUCK---NO----"

Niall's reaction had actually startled Liam into stopping his torture momentarily before grinning like Christmas had come early. Niall watched with dread as Liam dragged a finger along the crease, observing how Niall tensed up and short barks of laughter would fly out of his mouth. Liam gave him a few more teasing touches before digging into both creases and Niall flipped.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOOAOAOOAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Niall knew that was a sensitive area, but had no idea he was ticklish there, least of all not this ticklish. Liam, however, was happy with the discovery and played with the new tickle spot like a kid plays with a new toy.

"Tickle tickle tickle Niall.....Looks I found a new spot didn't I? Why didn't you tell me you were so ticklish here? Looks like you were holding out on me love. Looks like I'll have to punish you" Liam sighed as he continued the torture.

Keeping one hand in a crease, Liam moved another hand back up to Niall's hip, tickling both at once and then switching on each side. Niall attempted to wiggle and buck Liam's fingers off but it did no good. All he could do was lay there and take it as tears of laughter blurred his vision.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

As much fun as Liam was having in these two spots, there was one place he really wanted to tickle torture Niall. His worse spot.

His armpits.

He climbed his way up the bed and straddled Niall's waist and Niall giggled and blinked away the tears. He looked at Niall's tear stained red face for a moment and paused. As per their rules, he couldn't ask Niall if he'd had enough, but wanted to give Niall the opportunity to stop this is he so chose. 

After not hearing the phrase from Niall, He placed his hands on either side of Niall's outstretched armpits and using one finger slowly traced the outer edge of each one.

Niall immediately stiffened and his blue eyes nearly popped out of his head as he began to shake his head. Liam expected Niall to shout "I give up" and was surprised when it still didn't come.

While the tickling was torturous and it was driving Niall crazy, he just couldn't bring himself to say the phrase that would put an end to it all. Maybe he wanted to see how much he could take, how long he could last and show Liam that no matter how ticklish he was, Liam couldn't break him down. Whatever the reason, he didn't have much time to think since it looked like Liam was ready to go in for the kill

As Niall shook his head 'No', Liam nodded as he moved the fingers from the edge and right in the center of Niall's armpits swirling his fingers around and around.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam then brought all his fingers into play and scratched all over the outstretched skin before digging into the soft surface.

The effect was intense.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOOAOAOOAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Liam continued his torture without breaks. On and on he tickled as he watched Niall scream, cackle and snort throughout it all.

Niall was in tickle hell. The tickling in his armpits was probably worse than his hips, creases, knees and feet combined. 'The things I do for love' came a fleeting thought before his mind was once again overtaken by the torturous tickling.

"OOOOOOOHHHHGOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHODYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAJAKSKSHDHFHKDKDLDLFJFNRJDIDICNDNEMCKOC,DMD,CLCMDMMDHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYAHAHAHAYAYAYAYAYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYAYAYAYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

So engrossed in the overall tickling, Liam had lost track of time. He realized that quite some time had passed because the night had begun to fade into dawn. The realization didn't do much to deter him though as he continued to scratch and swirl his fingers round and round.

Seeing his boyfriend get turned into a cackling hysterical mess turned Liam on more than he could have imagined. The power and control he had over him ran white hot through his veins and he couldn't get enough. And judging by what was slapping at his rear end, it seemed as though Niall couldn't get enough either.

After getting a few more tickles in, Liam moved down to the end of the bed. He stripped off his boxers, his massive erection slapping against his stomach. He was almost painfully hard. He then removed the restraints from the bed, but left them attached to Niall's ankles. He then gently moved Niall's legs, folding him in half and retied the restraints to the same bed posts Niall's wrist were attached to. Liam leaned back and was absolutely amazed at how delectable Niall looked tied up and on display for him.

Crawling up the bed, he reached over into the bedside table and retrieved the lube. After slathering some on his finger, he gently eased it passed Niall's tight little ring of muscle, slowly pushing in and out. Liam nearly groaned at how tight he was.

"Yeeeeesssssss" Niall hissed.

Liam then slowly eased another finger and continued to move back and forth, occasionally curling his fingers to hit Niall's prostate. He'd also started to gently scissor his fingers to prepare Niall for what was to come next.

Niall squirmed as much as his bonds would allow. He mewled and tried his best to push down on Liam's fingers, Liam was in complete control of the pace. Liam then reached up and started to tickle the backs of Niall's knees again. 

"UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHNNNNNNNNAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Distracted by the tickling, Niall hadn't noticed Liam slipping a third finger inside. 

"Almost there babe. You're almost ready for me" 

Liam pulled his fingers out and stopped tickling. Grabbing the lube, he covered his dick with it before positioning himself at Niall's entrance. 

Both men nearly cried in relief as Liam eased into Niall. Liam kept moving forward until he was almost balls deep before he pulled out and pushed back in again.

Once he began working up a rhythm, Liam reached up and began tickling Niall's feet.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGOHOHOD YEEEEESSSSSSSSSHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEOOOOOOOO"

The tickling wasn't as torturous as it had been earlier. While Niall was just as sensitive as he'd always been, the tickling seemed to contribute to and enhance the sensation of Liam hitting his prostate.

Liam slowed his hips and increased the tickling, focusing on the balls of Niall's feet. Liam grunting and trying his best to remain in control because every time he would give Niall a tickle, he would clench around around Liam's dick, driving him crazy.

"LIAM----HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Niall was completely out of control. Liam fucking him into the mattress at a snail's pace and tickling his feet had short circuited his mind. He was driven by pure instinct and desire now. A pure need to be taken and satisfied by Liam.

Liam stopped tickling Niall's feet, leaned forward & placing his hands on either side of Niall and began to increase his pace. Balancing on one hand, he grabbed Niall's dick and gave it a few quick strokes.

"Liam-----oh Liam----Love you so much"

"Love you too babe" He replied before tickling Niall's armpit with the same hand while trying to maintain his balance with the other.

Niall exploded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he shouted as he came. 

Liam tickled him through his orgasm and after, even going so far as to lean forward and lick the other armpit that wasn't being tickled.

Niall had never come so hard in his life and couldn't believe that Liam was still tickling him as he laughed through it all.

Liam was now fucking Niall like a jack rabbit and continued tickling until his hips stuttered and he finally came inside him. Liam awkwardly collapsed onto Niall as he caught his breath. After a few moments, he leaned back, pulling out slowly, watching as him semen leaked out of Niall.

Liam, having regained control of himself and his senses, reached over and released Niall from his restraints. Niall lay there boneless and satiated with a small smile on his face. Liam got up and walked to the bathroom, returning a warm, wet flannel and a glass of water. Placing the water on the bedside table, he reached out and cleaned Niall off, taken extra care around his rear. He cleaned himself off and walked to the bathroom, tossing the flannel into the sink.

Niall was attempting to sit up when Liam returned to his side. He grabbed the water and held it up to Niall's lips as he held him close. Niall gratefully gulped down the water and sagged against Liam's side. He was tired and sore, but pleasurably so.

"How are you feeling?" Niall asked.

"I just tickled you out of your mind and your asking me if I'm okay?" Liam asked.

"Well yeah. It's because I know you. You get into your head and sometimes think the worst. Like right now you're wondering if you went to far. Don't deny it" Niall finished when it looked like Liam was about to argue. "You didn't go to far, it was fun and I'd love to do it again. Maybe with you on the receiving end."

"Yeah?"

Niall nodded before letting out a huge yawn.

"We'll have to do it later though, I'm dead tired. Feel like I ran a marathon."

Liam chuckled as they climbed under the covers and Niall snuggled up against him.

"Happy Anniversary Li."

"Happy Anniversary Ni."


End file.
